marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Duel at the Central Park Carousel
During Frank Castle and William "Billy" Russo's skirmish at the Central Park Carousel, Billy and Frank fight to the death. The fight starts off when Frank rescues Curtis Hoyle from Billy. Frank and Curt set up a trap where Billy would get Curt's gun and try to use it to hold Curt hostage and kill him. Billy manages to shoot Curt in the shoulder but Frank snipes Billy, and of course, misses. Billy Russo then takes cover to avoid getting shot. Frank calls Curt's phone and tells Curt to give the phone to Russo. Frank then tells Russo that the fight is between them and should not involve Curt which leads to the agreement that a duel would take place, one on one. This settlement causes Frank to flashback to the day where "Uncle" Billy and his family went to have a picnic at the Central Park Carousel. Billy says that he was named after Billy the Kid and says that Billy the Kid was betrayed by friends who wanted fame and fortune (irony levels are insane). Frank arrives at the carousel at midnight and calls Dinah Madani from Homeland Security who immediately leaves her post at Homeland and travels to the carousel. Frank and Billy have a small skirmish at the carousel's tree-line which quickly draws towards the carousel itself. Russo then takes two employees from a nearby shop and stabs them. These teens are then tied up to the carousel. When Frank didn't engage Russo in combat, Russo threatened Frank by saying that the teenagers will die of blood loss if Frank did not come to fight. Frank immediately attacks Russo in a dramatic gunfight on the spinning carousel. Russo is hit in the face with a ricochet bullet which leads him to shoot and disable Frank. When Russo is about the kill Frank, Madani arrives, gun-drawn, but Russo shoots her in the head with no hesitation. Frank sees this and goes completely berserk. Russo is then punched and beaten by Frank. This is when Russo pulls out a hidden knife which Frank quickly gains possession of and uses. When Russo is disabled, Frank rubs his face on the carousel's broken glass which results in an extremely painful punishment for Russo. Russo's face is completely destroyed and he is evidently in pain. Russo asks Frank to kill him but Frank says “dying’s easy.” Russo passes out from the pain and Frank then holds wounded Madani in his hands until the police arrived. Three days later, Madani is in good condition at a hospital while Russo was in a coma after extensive surgery. Hernando and James are in this scene with Frank in which Frank's criminal records are erased because Frank did save the CIA from scandal. Frank drives David Lieberman home to his family for a Thanksgiving dinner and when David invites Frank in, Frank responds by saying, “You know why I can’t.” David nods his head understandingly and Frank returns to his anonymous life as Pete Castiglione who visits Curt's veteran group often.